


bloody and raw (but i swear it's sweet)

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, aka where kate is a virgin but also the kinkiest motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did..." Max tried to ask without getting flustered. "Did it feel nice to bite me?"</p><p>"Oh, gosh." Kate buried her head in Max's chest. "<em>Y-yes.</em> "</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloody and raw (but i swear it's sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> dont judge me ;u;
> 
> I saw a prompt a while ago that was somethin like "More subdued person of OTP is secretly into heavy bloodplay" and just...loved that idea. so i wrote it down with the rest of the fic ideas i like and i finally wrote it!!
> 
> so i combined fluffy first times with...mild sadism and bloodplay
> 
> sorry ;v;
> 
> (this was getting super long so i had to break it into two parts hehehe. chapter 2 will be out v soon!)

Max felt Kate's hands hesitantly wrap around her neck loosely. 

Humming in encouragement, Max ran her fingers up and down Kate's back in what she hoped was a soothing manner. Kate was so, so shy that Max has to initiate almost all of their PDA. Whether it be hand-holding, cuddling, or...what they were about to do. Max had been the one to bring it up, mostly because she thought Kate could be asexual or somewhere on that spectrum considering they hadn't done anything besides kiss, and Kate looked like she was going to die of embarrassment, but she answered truthfully. In the end, Kate wanted to...try to take things further, and Max _definitely_ wanted to take things further, with how utterly thirsty she was. 

They'd had the conversation over a week ago, and now they were doing it. Or...about to do it. Max had absolutely no clue how far this would go or whether or not she'd even be good at it, but she'd be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn't excited as all hell. She's a healthy teenage girl, and Kate was _gorgeous_ , okay? It's totally normal.

"You okay?" Max asked gently.

"Yeah..." Was the murmured reply. No stuttering was a good sign, at least.

"Good. Are you positive you're okay with this? It's not too soon or anything? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Max." Kate's breath tickled Max's ear. "I wouldn't be practically in your...your lap right now if I didn't want this."

"If you're sure." Max flushed slighty at the thought of what they were going to do. Or at least attempt. Max didn't exactly have much experience either, but Kate was much too timid to take the lead in this, so it was up to her. "On the count of three?" She said, only half-joking. 

"Okay." Kate replied, smiling. "I'll start."

"Go for it." Max encouraged. A beat of silence. Kate leaned up and looked Max in the eye for the first time since they'd sat on the bed.

"One." Kate leaned in a bit, soft breaths hitting Max's lips. Max felt her breathing quicken.

"Two." 

"Three." 

And with that, Max pressed her lips to Kate's. It was chaste, nothing different from what they'd done countless times, and yet it felt a lot more charged. Maybe because they knew that this was just the start of what was a lot more to come. Kate moved her hands from Max's neck to her cheeks, cupping them gently and pressing her lips a little harder on Max's. Max decided to take a chance and hoped to God it didn't make Kate uncomfortable. Before she lost her courage, Max licked the seam of Kate's mouth. With a quick intake of breath, Kate's lips parted slightly. A positive reaction. 

Max's tongue entered Kate's mouth, and _wowzer_. It should be gross, her tongue was in someone's mouth for fucks' sake, but...it wasn't. In fact, it felt tingly, almost. Hot. _Wet._

Her tongue grazed Kate's teeth, then her own wet appendage, tried to coax Kate to kiss back a little. After a moment, she did. Max could feel Kate's hands shaking from where they were on her cheeks.

The only thing to break the silence in Max's room were heavy breaths and wet, slick sounds.

After a few minutes of slow, deep kissing, Kate seemed to get braver. Her hands moved away from Max's cheeks to settle on her shoulders. Max was confused when she pulled away from the kiss, and she opened her mouth to ask if this was too much, when Kate leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Max's neck. One kiss turned into a number of small pecks, trailing down Max's throat and ending on her collarbone. They were light, so light it tickled slightly, in the most pleasant way. Max's hand clenched her comforter.

"Am I doing okay?" Kate asked quietly, and Max was struck suddenly with how cute her girlfriend was.

"You're doing great." Max's voice was breathy. Kate gained more confidence, going so far as to turn light pecks into licks, her tongue warm and slick on Max's jugular. Suddenly, a quiet moan interrupted the quiet of the room. It took Max a moment to register that it was her that'd moaned, and she felt her face heat up. 

"Sorry." Max apologized. For what, she couldn't say.

"Don't be. The sound was cute." Despite this, Max still bit her lip to hopefully mask any more sounds that could come from her despicable mouth. Kate's tongue wove one long, moist path from the side of Max's neck, and she blew air on it, making Max's skin break out in goosebumps. During all of this, both of Max's hands had somehow made their way to the comforter behind her, bracing herself on her hands while she leaned back and let Kate do her magic. Another moan came as Kate sucked on her collarbone. Her foggy mind couldn't believe Kate was taking the lead. Gently so, but still. 

Suddenly, Kate bit down, right on the side of her throat.

It was probably meant to be a nip, but it _hurt._

Max gasped, hands holding onto the comforter so hard her knuckles were white. She was sure it broke skin. A tingling feeling invaded the pain, then nearly overpowered it. It still hurt, but...in a good way. What the hell was wrong with Max, oh god, she was so messed up. Kate lapped up what had to be blood from the shallow bite.

"Oh-" Max nearly keened. Immediately, Kate pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" Kate apologized profusely. "I shouldn't have bitten so hard, are you alright? I'm so, so sorr-"

"Holy shit." Max's eloquent words interrupted her. "That...was _awesome_."

"Huh?" Kate stared at her like she'd gone absolutely insane. The dazed look Max was sporting probably didn't help.

"Don't be sorry, because it felt...good, actually. At first it hurt, but...it started feeling nice?" Max tried to explain. "I dunno."

"Oh?"

"Did..." Max tried to ask without getting flustered. "Did it feel nice to bite me?"

"Oh, gosh." Kate buried her head in Max's chest. " _Y-yes._ I kind of got too into it, I guess. I won't do it again if you don't want me to."

"No, I want you to!" Max blurted out. "I, uh. It felt really good, actually. So, if you wanna do it again, then please don't hold back."

"Okay." Kate moved away to look up at her, a shy smile on her lips. Max noticed a bit of red on the side of her mouth. Max's blood. 

"You got a little, er," Max tried to tell her, wiping the smear of blood off with her finger and showing it instead of trying to tell her verbally. Kate stared at Max's finger with a strange look on her face. Suddenly, she grabbed Max's hand. Kate brought Max's bloodied digit to her mouth, and _sucked_ on it. Max's eyes widened. She tried her best to ignore the warmth that was pooling down South.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually hate the taste of blood (it makes me sick. when i got my wisdom tooth pulled back in january my mouth bled constantly and rojfiejf it was terrible and i almost died) buuut in fics people make it sound hot so i tried to do that too :')
> 
> now time to go watch rupauls drag race yeeee


End file.
